Zulu
(human disguise) }} is the the 5th enemy to appear in PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!, alongside his older brother Lynk. Lynk and Zulu are the first members of Havoc Dystopia to be shown summoning Helo'he. Bio Appearance Zulu is incredibly thin and lanky, and he has narrow, beady red eyes, wavy lavender hair, and a set of inhumanly sharp teeth. His fringe is held back by a white headband bearing the star-symbol of Havoc Dystopia. Much like his brother, Zulu dons a black and white full bodysuit, along with black gloves and high-heeled boots. The Havoc Dystopia star can be seen on the left breast of his outfit as well, and it is aligned with a dark red seam that extends down his left leg. Personality When they first debut, Zulu and his brother seem to share an almost paranormal synergy, and very little separates the two in terms of disposition. Once the two return to Havoc Dystopia, their differing personalities are promptly allowed to shine through. Zulu, despite being the more temperamental one overall, is extremely introverted, mostly keeping to himself rather than concerning him with what the rest of the group is up to. Past experiences with have embittered Zulu towards others, and because of this he finds it very difficult to make any real connections with people other than Lynk. He doesn't have a quick temper like his older brother— instead, his outward personality is more so on the neurotic or moody side, and he is certainly not what you'd call friendly. Beneath his defensiveness, Zulu is actually very sensitive and truly just wants to feel useful— even if that means avoiding weakness by closing himself off. One of the worst kept secrets in Havoc Dystopia is the fact that he is wholly reliant on Lynk's emotional support, although Zulu will deny it if mentioned. Etymology - From the english word azure. History Elysian Angels PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! Relationships Lynk '- Lynk and Zulu are very close brothers, and are rarely seen apart. Lynk has become over-protective of Zulu over the years, mainly due to their father's negligence and complete absence during their childhood. On the other hand, Zulu gets very nervous when his brother isn't around because of his severe emotional dependence on him. The two sometimes seem to have a telepathic connection to one another because they are so good at synchronising their actions and thoughts-- best exemplified by their first appearance where they may very well fall under the "creepy twins" archetype. Rarely do Lynk and Zulu ever argue, but after Lynk's decision to leave Havoc Dystopia, Zulu becomes increasingly angry and bitter towards his older brother. [[Minato Aikawa|'Minato Aikawa]] - boyfriend Abilities Zulu can transform his body into water. Like the other high-ranking members of Havoc Dystopia, he can summon the upgraded form of the Kulo'he; Helo'he, and use dark magic. Trivia * Contrary to what their nickname of the 'Calamity Twins' suggests, Lynk and Zulu are not twins. There is a two year age gap between the two of them. * Zulu, like the other general members of Havoc Dystopia, is based on a natural disaster. He is based on tsunamis. * In Elysian Angels: Tropica Pretty Cure SIDE, Zulu and Lynk's last name is revealed to be Feray, according to their father Endymion's full name. It is unknown if they have middle names (i.e. I haven't decided yet lol). Gallery Category:Villains